Sunglasses have an obvious utilitarian value in that they protect the eyes from sunlight. Beyond this, they are valuable fashion accessories that can improve or enhance the symmetry of the wearer's face, while also creating an air of mystery and sex appeal by hiding the wearer's eyes. For this reason, many people desire to wear their sunglasses indoors as well as out. In addition, some types of sunglasses can protect wearers from harsh fluorescent light and harmful blue light emitted from indoor devices such as computer screens. However, conventional sunglasses can not be worn indoors because they block so much light that the wearer can not see well under artificial lighting conditions. Photochromic lenses, which adjust to changing levels of lighting, allow individuals to see clearly while wearing their sunglasses indoors, but do not have the same aesthetic appeal as conventional sunglasses because they do not hide the user's eyes. The above problems are addressed by this disclosure as summarized below.